


Happy

by tornyourdress



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, F/F, Missing Scene, Post-Wedding, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: On the night of David and Patrick's wedding, Alexis just wants everyone to be happy.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those 'Alexis and Stevie totally hooked up at the wedding, right?' fics.

It’s only when they’re back at the motel - because “you guys have _literally_ drunk the café dry” according to Twyla - that Alexis realizes Stevie looks sad. 

“Omigod, Stevie, what’s up?” she asks. She tries to be tactful about it, because she’s _grown_ as a person, OK, but maybe she’s a little too loud because Roland chimes in with: “Yeah, Stevie, what’s with the face?”

Alexis would wonder why Roland and Jocelyn are even _here_ , when everyone else of their generation has long since retired to their bed, but she’s learned just not to ask why about those guys. 

Stevie scowls at them all, which prompts Jocelyn to say something about tigers - Alexis isn’t really listening, because she _sees_ this is a thing, now. 

“Roland,” she says, “you should tell us that story again, that one about that thing on your foot?” This is what they call taking one for the team, because it is _such_ a gross story, and weirdly also boring at the same time, but it distracts Roland from what’s going on with Stevie and while he tells the story and Jocelyn adds in the parts he misses, Alexis tops up everyone’s drink and takes the opportunity to squeeze Stevie’s hand. Just the tiniest of squeezes. Just to say, hey, it’s okay.

Also, it’s really helpful to be drunk when listening to Roland talk. 

Oh, she loves this place, she thinks as she sits down on David’s bed - or what used to be David’s bed, she guesses. She loves everyone here. She loves her _life_. She smiles over at Twy, who’s been such a good friend, and then she realizes she needs to tell her this, like, _right_ now, so she does, and it’s only a little bit later that she remembers that she wants to check in with Stevie. 

“Wait,” she says uncertainly, “where did everyone go?”

Because it’s just Stevie now, lifting a bottle of who-knows-what to her lips. Alexis hopes she’s still going to share. 

“Well,” Stevie says in that sort of heavy way she has, like the weight of the world is on her shoulders, “Roland and Jocelyn had to get home to . . . do things I don’t really want to think about but kind of had to because he kept explaining them.”

Alexis nods sympathetically. She’s been there. 

“And the happy couple went to go - do other things - while you were telling Twyla that you, like, love her or whatever.”

“I do. I do love her.”

“Yeah. I got that. She looked kind of scared.”

That is so Stevie, Alexis thinks. “Twy gets it. I don’t want to _marry_ her or anything.”

And then - what the actual _fuck?_ \- Stevie is crying. 

“Omigod,” Alexis says. It’s so surreal, if that word means what she thinks it means. Like some of the art David used to make a big deal about that she didn’t get, because it was so strange and out of place. That’s what Stevie crying in front of her is. 

“I’m sorry,” Stevie mumbles, rubbing at her eyes. “It’s just - the wedding - and I’m not - I’m _over_ David but I just wish -”

Alexis beams. “Oh, Stevie! You’re single at a wedding, omigod.” 

Stevie sniffles. “Yeah.”

“This is totally normal. Like, I ate a whole dessert earlier.” At Stevie’s bewildered expression, she clarifies. “A whole dessert, Stevie. I don’t do dessert. I mean, sometimes I _smell_ it. Or have a taste. But a _whole dessert_.” She shakes her head at the memory of it, even though she knows this is what single girls _do_ at weddings. Especially if they’re recently heartbroken. And she is. It’s kind of amazing she didn’t have two desserts, when she thinks about it. 

“That sounds intense,” Stevie says. 

“Yes! Thank you!” Alexis is so pleased that she _gets_ it, and pulls Stevie toward her for a hug. And maybe they’re both a little bit tipsy, because they end up on the bed, the one that is still Alexis’s until she goes to New York, and they both drink a bit more from the bottle. 

Alexis has realized that the bottle is wine, and that’s practically water, so it’s okay to keep drinking even though it’s already getting lighter outside. 

Stevie looks at the label on the bottle and says, “Do you, uh, normally drink - white?”

Alexis shrugs. “I drink whatever.” And then it clicks with her. “Omigod, is this David’s wine thing?” She doesn’t know exactly what it is, but he explained it once, and then got all cranky because she didn’t appreciate the _metaphor_. Oh. Maybe it was because she started talking about the time she’d gone to a wine tasting with this guy who _said_ he was a bodyguard for the prince of - 

“Uh, yeah, kinda.” Stevie looks so awkward and it’s actually kind of adorable? Adorkable, Alexis thinks. It could be her brand. 

“Um, okay, I haven’t slept with a lot of women, but I wouldn’t say that it’s not something -” Alexis’s hands are moving in the air as she tries to put the words on it. “Like, for David, it’s important for him to have a label for it, but I don’t really - wait, Stevie, are you _hitting_ on me?”

“What? No.” Stevie does that thing where she shrinks into herself. 

“I’m just asking, I don’t care, I mean, you’re cute.”

And then Alexis has the best idea. Because she loves everyone and wants them to be happy. And she wants Stevie to be happy. And just because she’s not, like, k d lang (although this one time they did hook up) doesn’t mean she’s not _really good_ at sex with women. 

“Stevie,” she says, “did David tell you about what happened, um, earlier?”

It’s one of those questions where she already knows the answer - because David tells Stevie everything - but it’s sort of her way in. 

“Yeah,” Stevie says, cautiously, but also kind of - curious. 

Alexis knows this is such a good plan. “Okay. Well, I think that’s what you need. You know, a happy ending of your own.”

“Okay…”

“And, um. I’m _also_ a single girl at a wedding, so I could probably use one too? If you’re okay with that.”

She’s a little scared that she’s gone too far there, and she’s trying really hard not to be selfish anymore, to be considerate, but then Stevie says “okay” in this little low voice that’s kind of like her normal voice but _sexy_ , and then they’re making out, and Alexis can’t even think anymore but that’s okay because she’s happy, she’s so, so happy.


End file.
